Episode 1.3
Episode 1.3 (Also named Supermarket) is the third episode of Dead Set.The was directed by Yann Demange, who directed all episodes in the series. This episode is written by Charlie Brooker the creator of the series. The Episode made it's debut for the first time on E4 on 29 October 2008, like the rest of the series it starts on a late-night. Summary At the country house Riq turns on the E4 live feed to try and determine what has happened at the BB studio. Meanwhile in the greenhouse Grayson tries to comfort Angel. When she stops breathing Grayson realises he needs to kill her in case she turns into a zombie. But can he bring himself to do it? On the live feed at the country house Riq sees the housemates re-entering the BB house and is relieved to see Kelly on screen. She is alive. Plot Kelly, Marky, and Space make it to the supermarket and gather supplies. When they are chased out of the store, two policemen looking for looters shoot the zombies. One of the cops is bitten and then shot by his colleague who explains that those bitten die and turn quickly. Thinking the wound on Marky's arm is a bite, the policeman threatens to shoot him, refusing to believe that it is not a bite. Kelly picks up the dead policeman's gun and shoots his partner in the leg. More zombies appear, and Kelly, Marky, and Space escape in the van, leaving the wounded policeman to the zombies. Grayson tries to comfort Angel, but when she stops breathing he hesitates to stab her and she attacks. Veronica and Joplin, hearing the screams, run to the garden. Grayson stumbles out of the greenhouse clutching his neck, and Angel chases after Veronica. Joplin hesitates inside, watching as Angel tries to bite Veronica. Grayson pushes zombie Angel into the pool just before he dies and then reanimates. Joplin and Veronica trap zombie Grayson with a bed cover and Veronica stabs him in the head just as Kelly, Marky, and Space arrive. Seeing that Angel is unable to get out of the pool, they come to the conclusion that zombies have little intelligence, and Kelly declares that the living will win the day because they can still reason. She kills zombie Angel with a shot to the head from the policeman's gun. At the country house, Riq turns on the television, and discovers the Big Brother live feed is still broadcasting on E4. Alex hears a French radio broadcast say that a rescue boat has just left, stranding them and any other survivors. Suddenly, Riq sees Kelly and the others on screen. Cast Main Cast * Jamie Winstone as Kelly * Andy Nyman as Patrick * Riz Ahmed as Riq * Chizzy Akudolu as Angel * Warren Brown as Marky * Beth Cordingly as Veronica * Adam Deacon as Space * Kevin Eldon as Joplin * Raj Ghatak as Grayson * Kathleen McDermott as Pippa Recurring Cast *Davina McCall as Herself (Davina) Guest Cast (Their are no guest characters; named.) Behind The Scenes Their are no photos of behind the scenes of Dead Set. Trivia Their are no available trivia, known. Category:Characters Category:Dead Set Category:Episodes